


hoez for hobama

by threeintelligentthoughts



Category: Adore You - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeintelligentthoughts/pseuds/threeintelligentthoughts
Summary: Harry has done it all - been in one of the top boy bands, successfully debuted as a solo artist, and has managed to sell out all the tickets to his show in L.A. He still can't seem to be happy because the one who he adores most can't make it to his show... or can he?
Relationships: Barack Obama/Harry Styles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	hoez for hobama

~Harry’s POV~

As I secured my pink suspenders into place, I observed my surroundings in this rather spacey dressing room.

Who would’ve thought I would finally get here.

I had spent years focusing on my music after my debut solo album turned me into an up and coming breakthrough artist after five amazing years in One Direction, one of the biggest and hottest boy bands on the globe.

Now, I was about to perform to a sold out show in L.A, where I would be performing my second album that I released hours ago today from beginning to end.

When I think back to the long days of writing, producing, rewriting and reproducing music, I definitely wouldn’t have made the album I’m about to perform without the whirlwind of emotions that came with being in love.

Now, have I had previous lovers? Of course, I definitely didn’t hide it, especially when I was coming up with a concept for the “Lights Up” music video. But here’s the thing: when I fall, I fall hard. I think I expressed that pretty loud and clear in the lyrics I wrote for the song “Adore You.”

The love I felt while writing this album lasted from the moment I wrote the very last track. It was a wild love, which is evident right off the bat with “Golden,” the first track of the album. It was so easy to fall this time around, and even if it is scary, I still dove in headfirst.

My emotions definitely spill into my songwriting as you go from track to track. It has everything you’d expect when it comes to falling in love: the highs, the lows, the trials and tribulations, and that one song that we made while we were on shrooms that was way too rad to not have on the final tracklist.

Tonight was the night to see all the hard work I put into this album come into fruition.

I was kind of bummed that the person who inspired this album couldn’t be here for the show, but I was still understanding. He was a busy man, and it was only a matter of extenuating circumstances that I had no control over.

Constantly being apart from the person you love is hard, but I’ve learned to adjust and this experience has overall helped me learn how to become the best lover I possibly can.

“Ready to go, Harry?” the sound of Mitch’s voice took me out of my thoughts. My entire band was standing outside the doorway, waiting patiently to walk to the stage together.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror wearing the exact same outfit I wore for the photoshoot of my album, then gave Mitch a slight nod as I turned and exited the dressing room.

As I joined the band and all of the crew in our ritual pre-show group circle followed by the eventual descent to the stage, I let myself get into my show headspace, where all I thought about was my music, the fans, and being able to give it my all on stage tonight.

I heard the crowd’s screaming begin to get louder, signaling that the house lights had cut off and the crowd knew I would be on stage soon. The next few minutes felt like a blur. Walking up to the top of the stage, posing the iconic album pose as the lights finally came on, walking up to the microphone and singing “Golden” as my devoted fans confidently sang the lyrics back.

Performing always gave me such a natural rush. It always did, even on the 86th show of a One Direction tour where we were playing in a country that was way too humid to be considered legal.

As I finished “Golden,” I paused for a moment to take in the roar of the crowd. The longer the cheers lasted, the more it filled my ego. Yep, it was definitely going to be a good night.

I took a couple seconds to give a small greeting to the audience and monologue a little bit about the album and being extra generous in thanking the fans for their support. I eased my way into “Watermelon Sugar” and “Adore You” already knowing that the energy would be high since both songs have been out for a while.

I naturally let my eyes wander around the audience as I sang, but it wasn’t until “Adore You” when one person caught my eye. The second we made eye contact, it was the first time in a long time where I got flutters while performing on stage.

I would recognize that tall, slender figure anywhere. I couldn’t believe that Barack was here. My lover, the one who made this whole album possible. I’m pretty sure I kept my eyes up at the balcony where his seats were for a whole chorus.

It was so weird seeing him without being squeezed between his cluster of bodyguards, like he did when he went to my previous shows during his presidency. However, having this small exchange be between us and only us made the whole moment more intimate.

As I finished “Adore You,” I let the audience go wild, but this time I wasn’t focused on the crowd. I was focused on my admirer from the top balcony, as he rose from his seat and began to clap, a small grin growing on his face. God, how I missed that handsome smile.

As I sang through the rest of the album, suddenly I didn’t care about the fame or the success or hitting the top of the charts. All that mattered was singing my music to the man who inspired it all and getting to see that wicked smile up close once the show was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends, this was created by ninut one night while she was straight wildin but we decided as a group that this needed to be shared with the world~ drop us a comment on how you liked it, and if you think hobama (this ship) is real. teehee thanks for reading and come back soon for something (maybe) a bit more serious
> 
> xoxo,   
> ralph


End file.
